bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 92
London Buses Route 92 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Brent Park and Ealing Hospital, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 92 commenced operation on 14 June 1944 between Wembley and Southall via Sudbury - Greenford. It was introduced to replace route 92A. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hanwell (HW) garage using Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs. In 1946, the Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs were replaced by Bristol K6As. In April 1949, AEC Regents were introduced. In October 1949, Leyland Titans were introduced. In 1950, Hanwell garage was renamed Southall Garage and the route was converted to full Leyland Titan operation. In May 1951, a Monday to Saturday Alperton (ON) allocation was introduced. In October 1951, the Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent III's. In 1952, a Sunday Alperton (ON) allocation was introduced. In 1958, a Saturday Hanwell (HW) allocation was withdrawn and the Sunday service was re-routed at Wembley to Preston Road Station. In 1965, the Saturday Hanwell (HW) allocation was reintroduced. On 15 May 1971, the roue was converted to one man operation with AEC Merlins, being converted back to double deck operation on 27 October 1973 with Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 March 1979, the route was extended from Southall to Ealing Hospital. In September 1979, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. In 1980, the route was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. In 1983, the Alperton (ON) allocation was withdrawn. In 1986, Southall (HW) garage was announced closed, the allocation was transferred to Hanwell (HL) garage and the Alperton (ON) allocation was reintroduced. In 1987, the Hanwell (HL) allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage. On 10 November 1990, the route passed to London Buslines with brand new Northern Counties bodied Leyland Olympians introduced. In 1993, the route was extended to St Raphael's North. In March 1996, the route was included in the sale of London Buslnes to CentreWest. In March 1997, the route was included in the sale of Centrewest to FirstBus, who renamed the company First CentreWest. On 13 September 1997, the allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage and the Northern Counties bodied Leyland Olympians were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. In 1998, the route was converted to low floor single deck operation using brand new Marshall Capital bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 15 November 2003, the route was retained by First CentreWest. In February 2004, the route was converted to double deck operation using brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 13 November 2010, the route was retained by First CentreWest and the allocation transferred to Greenford (G) garage. In September 2012, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Greenford (G) garage to Metroline. On 14 November 2015, the route was retained by Metroline. Current Route Route 92 operates via these primary locations: *Brent Park Drury Way *Brent Park Tesco *Wembley Stadium Station *Wembley Central Station *Sudbury & Harrow Road Station *Sudbury Hill Harrow Station *Sudbury Hill Station *Greenford Station *Greenford Red Lion *Ealing Hospital Gallery File:18012595308_10dfa0537e_z.jpg|A London Transport RT on route 92 External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 092, London Buses routes